Is This Real Or Just A Dream
by Coral Lines
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts. Post O.W.L.s and pre N.E.W.T.s stress is still lingering in the air for most, but the stress of suddenly being around Brittany Pierce all the time is the only thing that's driving Santana Lopez crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_Following a weird weekend of Harry Potter marathons this happened, enjoy._

The corridors were exploding with students running to their first lessons of the school year, pushing past the throng of anxious first years stumbling over one another. I was holding onto my last nerve as I clenched my jaw tightly in frustration. I would usually be laughing, trying to trip the flustered first years, but I was loosing it on the inside.

Being late to first period Transfiguration was most definitely not how I wanted my sixth year to start out. Cursing Puck under my breath, the walking STD had taken fifteen extra minutes to get ready this morning, almost making me miss out on the last of the bacon at breakfast. Only for him to forget his textbooks down in the dormitories with the rest of his supplies. He'd tried to get me to wait for him, but I didn't want to stand around waiting in the Great Hall by myself while he inevitably got sidetracked and tried to hit on some unsuspecting fourth years for the second time that day.

Up until third year all my classes had been with the Gryffindor's. Stupid self righteous losers, all of them were on the same level of lame and tiring. I'm pretty sure it was the Headmistress' way of trying to bridge the gap between our houses, fat chance of that. I swear, if I had to watch Hummel swoon after Anderson in Potions for the billionth time, then I might actually throw up in my cauldron.

Then things slowly things started changing, the difference in third year was split classes, cause they were giving us elective subjects and therefore, a new classroom setup. That meant the ridiculously high chance of being stuck with a Ravenclaw, or even worse, a Hufflepuff in Professor Sprout's assigned seating Herbology lessons.

That was a hard year, between starting Quidditch and putting the fear of Merlin into the first years I had to deal with the wizard boys starting to notice that I existed, not that they could really ignore me before, but entering puberty gave me a new source of power, my body. Not that I was interested in any of the wizardng boys, especially the likes of guys like Puck and Hunter who hit on anything with a chest. They knew better than to come onto me now, especially after Hunter spent a night alone in the trophy room in a full body bind curse and Puck was left alone in the courtyard during dinner with a jelly legs jinx.

It didn't stop the boys from trying though, at least for a few more months until that all came to an abrupt halt in fourth year. The news that I preferred the company of girls circulated around the castle before I had even woken up after an eventful night. Sugar had managed to sneak several bottles of Firewhiskey in after a massive win from the Slytherin Quidditch team, and I had hooked up with our team Keeper Dani, a fifth year, in the back of the common room. There had been a lot of mixed reactions from my house, most of which I ignored, the rest turned out to be a surprising number of girls who suddenly developed a new interest in me.

That's not the point though.

It's not that I was worried about getting in trouble for being late, the warnings got a little less effective after the first threat of being transformed into a pocket watch. No, I was more worried about the fact that I was 98% sure she was going to be in my class. For the first time in my five years at Hogwarts I would finally be sharing a class with Brittany Pierce, the most amazing and beautiful witch that had ever graced these grounds. Following our O.W.L.S not many students had met the required grade for the subject, meaning that the chances of being grouped together had skyrocketed.

The only problem is that she won't look twice at me. Of course we've been up close and personal on the Quidditch pitch, she's been aquatinted with many of my perfectly aimed bludgers since we'd both started for our houses in third year. Except, I have never been able to land a hit on her, it was a sore spot for me. Hunter and Sebastian had mercilessly taunted me because of the Ravenclaw, I couldn't explain it though. When she flew it was effortless, like she was dancing in the sky and could see things before they actually happened. It wasn't for my lack of trying either, I had been the first girl in nine years to land a Beater's position on the Slytherin team, beating all my competition in tryouts without breaking a sweat. Brittany Pierce is just a mystery that I can't solve.

I hate the fact that the closest I've ever been to her was when we were a hundred feet in the air, separated by our house colours and out for the each others blood. If that isn't a good enough reason for my crippling depression then I don't know what would be. Of course, Puck knew about my infatuation with the golden haired goddess, he has a theory that she's part Veela. I can't disagree with his logic; nobody could be as beautiful as she was without being related to enchanting european creatures. He even tries to push me into her whenever she passes us in the corridor, but somehow his aim is so shitty off the pitch that I always somehow ended up crashing into her best friend, who is also the bane of my existence.

Quinn Fabray isn't oblivious to my very being like her best friend, I'm convinced that she thinks I'm the reincarnation of Voldemort. Every time Puck has shoved me into her, she pushes back five times as hard, glaring at me every time she catches me looking in her, well, Brittany's direction - but she doesn't need to know that. Fabray is a notorious perfectionist, the most outstanding pupil with the most perfect grades, walking around like she's Merlin's gift to magic. It's majority of the reason why I always put a little weight into my falls, the rest being that she's so goddamn annoying.

Honestly, she has this serious prejudice against Slytherins, it's ridiculous. I mean, I mightn't get along with the Gryffindor's in class but Wheezy and Trouty aren't too bad and I sometimes make an effort. Unlike Fabray, I've never seen her even smile at one of us. She turned down Puck so hard when he'd tried to ask her to Hogsmeade that one time in fourth year. Which only made me dislike her even more. Given his reputation I wouldn't blame her for not going out with him, but knowing that he did actually have a ridiculous crush on the girl made me want to jinx her when she was asleep.

I'm pretty sure he's still hung up on that thing. I don't even know if I should be glad that he's gotten over his brief thing for Jewberry, forever obsessed with her muggle heritage- even though she's adopted she still considers herself of non-magic decent. The evidence is ridiculous, considering she's in the most Pureblood centric house, and is in no way biologically related to the two dudes that mistakenly picked her up from the reject pile. That troll lives in the land of denial.

I wish Puckerman was with me right now, I can see the door way to the classroom and it looks like I'm just in time. Chang and his girlfriend are making their way in holding hands and smiling to each other - it's gross, and I just lost ten Sickles to Sugar. I was sure Asian persuasion would've broken up during the Summer. Gripping my books closer to my side I glide through the door, keeping my head high and looking to the back of the classroom, refusing to make eye contact with anybody in the class. Until my path is blocked, that it.

"Santana, it is lovely to see you. I don't know how we could've missed each other last night at the feast, surely it is baffling-" Honestly, just what I need is Rachel Berry trying to make nice first thing in the morning. I've been successfully avoiding her since I got on the train yesterday, her voice is probably the most annoying and most useful thing about her. Doubling as a warning call to her being within a twenty foot radius at any time, always giving me time to get away.

"Berry, stop talking before I make you." I glare at her, watching as she pauses for a moment, actually considering to keep talking. She huffs slightly before shifting her attention to something behind me and letting out a high pitched shriek. Curiosity gets the best of me, turning my head I catch the one and only Lady Hummel and his sister wife, Anderson running towards Berry.

It's probably the most twisted relationship in this whole school - They'd been best friends since third year when Berry had been compelled to start singing some ridiculous muggle song in the great hall, and as abruptly as she had started Hummel and Anderson had rushed over to sing with her. They then went on to start rattling on and on about something about a witch who I'd never heard of before and how much they worshipped her.

Rolling my eyes at them I turned back to the empty desk right in the back row of the class and moved to throw my books to the desk, taking a seat in the old chair and lifting my legs to lay across the corner of the desk. Nobody would dare take the seat next to me- except Puck, so I wasn't worried about any new guests as I took a moment to scan the classroom.

There were a few people I recognised already seated, I knew I wouldn't be seeing Hunter or Sebastian in this class, thankfully they were down in the Greenhouses for Herbology. Something they had both vehemently complained about this morning as they left the Great Hall in the five seconds I had seen them. Mercedes was sitting up near the front with Mike and Tina talking about their Summer break probably, there were a few random Hufflepuff's and Gryffindors that I didn't recognise over towards the edge of the classroom.

My attention is stolen though when I feel her presence suddenly in the room. It's something I'd developed over the past year, I'd been able to spot her out across the Great Hall without being caught acting like a stalker. I can't really explain it except that it's like I have a tether that tugs whenever she's close by. Carefully I look out of the corner of my eye keeping my head trained at the front of the room as I watch her and Quinn move to make their way to an empty desk. Then I hear a loud bang and I can't contain the wince I let out as Puck comes barreling into the classroom with his ratty books clutched in his hand, shoving his way straight though Brittany and Quinn.

"Sorry babe." He calls over his should to the shorter blonde with a smirk, who lets out a noise of disgust at my best friend before bringing her hand up to fix her un-maimed hair. Chancing a quick glance at Brittany I see she has her brow furrowed at Puck as he continues to push past Berry and her toys. I forget for a second that I'm not supposed to be watching her as she shrugs to herself before pulling on Quinn's sleeve to direct her to a spot in the centre of the room. Turning my attention back to Puck as he takes the empty seat to my right before mimicking my position, obnoxiously kicking his legs up onto the table.

"You had to go and piss off the princess before class has even started, didn't you?" I say, rolling my eyes at the idiotic look on his face.

"Of course, babe. Besides don't act like you're not loving it."

"Don't call me that again, Noah- or I'll hurt you, and what the hell do I get out of that?" I ask, feeling a frown come across my face as I wait for his demented logic.

"Well, I run into your girl-"

"She's not my girl." I cut in quickly, gritting my teeth together as I look around to make sure no one heard.

"Yeah you just wish- fuck!" He whines as I punch him in the ribs.

"Okay fine, whatever. Anyway, I run into her and Fabray, then Pierce will get all curious about what I said and Fabray then tells her all about our relationship-"

"She turned you down, that's not a relationship."

"Whatever, Fabray tells Pierce about me, and you by association and boom, you're no longer invisible." He finishes with a smile, flourishing his hands out in front of him as though he just presented the most intricate and thoughtful plan in history.

"Wow. That is probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard." His reaction is great, like a kicked puppy scoffing at me as he opens his mouth to call me out.

"Lopez! Puckerman! Feet off the furniture- five points from Slytherin!" The professor's voice shouts out from the front of the room, earning a couple of please smiles from the front of the class.

"Ugh." I groan, as I slowly pull my feet off the desk. Ignoring the heated glare Berry throws at us, and directing my attention to the class at hand. The lesson drags by, with us all getting a lecture on the seriousness of N.E.W.T.S since we all somehow successfully made it through our O.W.L.S, a feat, I tell myself, that was actually not as hard as they had made it out to be.

I catch myself staring at the back of Brittany's head throughout the lesson, thinking about how she's probably diligently taking notes and listening to this snooze fest like the genius she is, in between nudges from Puck for our game of noughts and crosses. I feel my head clouding over with the threat of sleep, I've never really been the student that pays attention in class- I get good grades, sure, but I've never been the greatest at paying attention to figures of authority.

"Dude, we're done. Let's go, free period!" His voice pulls me out of my daze, he's already standing and waiting for me. Looking at the table I realise I didn't open any of my things, swiping them up quickly I push out of my chair and follow Puck to the front of the room. Moving quickly I fail to notice Fabray moving in front of me as I crash into her back and fall to the side.

"Fuck!" I shout out, I feel my books spill from my grip as I slam my eyes shut, clenching my muscles just as tightly waiting to crash into one of the tables or chairs, but it doesn't come. Instead I feel my back fall back into something hard but soft as something comes up around my waist. I'm pushed back up carefully- opening my eyes as I shake my head slightly to focus on the room. The first thing I can notice is my heart hammering against my chest from shock and then Puck standing a few feet in front of me trying to reach past something to help me. The next thing I notice is the thing he's reaching past is Quinn and that something is still holding onto my body.

I know I look like an idiot, but I feel my feet step forward as I turn sharply to see who's behind me, knowing who but hoping I'm wrong.

I'm not.

There standing less than an arms length in front of me is Brittany, her eyes wide and watching me cautiously. Her arms are outstretched towards me and I think she's trying to touch me until I remember that I'm the idiot that just fell on top of her and she's probably just making sure I don't do it again.

I want to speak, to say something cool and not sound like a troll but nothing's working and she's staring right at me. Like, right into my eyes, and I've never seen her eyes up this close before and they're _so_ freaking blue that I feel myself thinking that I could fly in those crystal clear skies forever. Except now her lips are moving, she's speaking to me and I don't know what she said and now she probably thinks I'm crazy.

She takes another minuscule step closer to me, her hand landing on my arm just below my shoulder, I desperately focus my brain into making my ears work instead of losing myself in the burning pulses of electricity that are coming from where her fingers lightly grip my arm.

"Are you alright?" Her voice is angelic, caught between concern and I think curiosity as she studies my face, her mouth opening to speak again as I realise I still haven't said anything yet.

"Yeah, everything's fine," my voice is sharp and controlled as I speak, something I didn't think I would be capable of, "um, sorry if I got you. Um, yeah- I've got to go." I quickly get out trying to keep what's left of my dignity. Breaking away from the trance of her eyes I look down for my books only to see them gone, followed by a deep cough and I look up and see Puck holding them along with his own. I've never been more thankful for him in my life.

Then I'm faced with what I can only assume to be the greatest struggle of my life. Pulling myself away from Brittany's touch is like being released from a fishing hook, the lingering ghost of her touch aches on my arm. I can feel a great disappointment well up in my chest as I step away, pointedly staring at Puck to move as I grab my things out of his hand. Ignoring the look Quinn is sending my way and the feel of Brittany's eyes burning into the back of my head as I mumble out a pathetically rushed 'bye'. I force myself to walk out of the classroom and start pumping my legs faster down the corridor, Puck's voice calling out for me to wait in the distance.

I manage to make it to my usual spot. A stoop off one of the outdoor corridors of the castle, looking over the grounds I can see students milling about between classes and other sixth years lounging on the grass in the still warm Autumn sun.

"Idiot." I mumble to myself. Every single second of what just happened coming back to me in great detail.

I must have looked like the biggest jackass in the world. I didn't even look at her, they probably think I'm the biggest freak- I couldn't have gotten out of that room fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Britt, are you okay?" Quinn's asks me quietly, watching as Noah Puckerman rushes out of the room after his best friend.

"Huh?" My head snaps to hers, looking over to her as she analyses my face, searching for some clue as to what I'm thinking.

"I said are you okay?" She repeats, raising her eyebrows as she tilts her head to the side, he short blonde hair fanning out over her shoulder from the angle.

I don't really know if I am okay though, I feel like I'm still stuck in the past- two minutes ago to be exact- staring at the most beautiful girl I had even seen before.

"Who was that?" I find myself asking instead. Curious for answers about the mysterious girl I just had in my arms.

"Who? Lopez and Puckerman? I told you about them Britt." She cringes slightly as she says their names, I'm not sure why though. Instead I focus on the name she just said, Lopez, that's got to be her. Looking over to Quinn who's already making her way towards the front of class.

"No, I know Puckerman, you told me about the time he tried to hook up with you. He's gross, but you never mentioned her- who is she?" I call to Quinn, she's waiting for me by the door, ready to make our way back to the great hall for our study period. I quickly stuff my notes into my book bag and make my way over to her.

"Oh, um that's Santana Lopez, she's like his best friend, they're always with each other. It's weird and they're jerks Britt." She explains not looking too happy about the subject of our conversation. She's giving me the look that she uses when she knows she's right about something and I should believe her.

"How come I've never seen them before?" I ask out loud, not meaning for Quinn to hear, she shrugs at my question.

"I don't know B, they're in Slytherin." She states- like it's a good enough reason. Which it kind of is, most of the Slytherins in our year stick to themselves, I never really see any of them hanging around the castle. Mostly they stay down in the dungeons or maybe it's because I'm usually out by the lake with my friends, or in the library with Quinn, I'm not sure.

"Besides," Quinn continues, "whenever they are around they start torturing the first years and walk around like they own the place. She's just as bad as he is, she's always trying to run me down in the corridors. Haven't you noticed that before? It's like they're using their bodies as bludgers because they don't get enough of it during the games."

Now this had my attention.

"Wait, they play Quidditch?" I asked, racking my brain for the last time Ravenclaw had had a match against Slytherin, trying to picture Santana and Puck on their brooms in the sky.

"Yeah, they're Beaters. They have this weird love for smashing anything and everything- Don't you remember last year when Mike got knocked off his broom and he had to be taken to the Hospital Wing? That was Lopez." She explained, contempt lacing her voice as she pulled a face at the memory.

I do remember sitting with Tina and Quinn in the Hospital Wing waiting for Mike to wake up after the game. I was pretty angry too, Mike had hurt his head and we'd lost the game. I had tried to argue to Madam Hootch that it was unfair because our Seeker had been ripped out of the sky, but it didn't stop the game - taking only fifteen minutes for the Slytherin Seeker to end the game. 160 points to 70.

I couldn't remember seeing her there though, I felt myself frown as we made our way closer to the Great Hall. I had a great memory, that I was sure of. I knew all the players in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams, I was even friends with some of them because of class. Except the only people I could think of in the Slytherin team were their obnoxious Chasers Hunter and Sebastian, not to mention their annoying Keeper Dani who had made it her personal goal on the pitch to make sure I pretty much had to fly at the speed of light to land a goal.

"She's new to the team then?" I conclude, it's the only explanation for not noticing her sooner. Looking over to Quinn for confirmation, but she shakes at her head at me.

"She started in third year like you. I heard she's the captain this year. Hunter was whining about it on the train yesterday, I'm not surprised though. Even Mike said Santana would make captain when Cooper Anderson graduated."

"Captain!?" My voice is louder than I expected. Checking over my shoulder to make sure no one was had heard us, they didn't. We made our way down the long aisle between the hall tables to take our regular spot in the centre.

"Yeah, how don't you know? You're captain this year, shouldn't you know everything about the competition? It would only take you like five minutes to figure out everything about all the other teams and create some great game plan." She said, pulling her books out. She was right, I should know everything about the other teams, which I did. For the most part. I had studied the Gryffindor team's dynamic ever since Sam Evans made captain last year, and it wasn't too hard to realise that Rick Nelson only had a shoot and score approach for the Hufflepuff team.

"Um, I've been busy looking over my textbooks for the year." It was a lie, but only a little one. I had already memorized them weeks ago, which Quinn probably knew. She didn't comment though, she just eyed me carefully for a minute before turning back to her books in front of her.

I wanted to ask more. I was still thinking about Santana and how she looked at me back in the classroom, but then Quinn would start to ask me why I was so interested and I didn't have an answer to that. I just kept remembering how Santana had stared at me when I tried to talk to her, like she wasn't even paying attention.

She even left before I could say sorry to her, she probably didn't even want to be seen talking to me.

I don't know why she was so uncomfortable, usually people like hanging around with me and I don't care that she's in another house, I like plenty of people in other houses.

Usually it was just Quinn, Mike, Tina and I hanging around because we've always been in the same classes since first year. Sometimes though we'll sit outside with Mercedes and Sam, they're friends with Tina and sometimes that boy Kurt will be around but he's usually with the loud girl from Slytherin.

It was pretty funny watching Quinn trying to be friends with them at the start, it took her a while to loosen up around them. She had always really only hung around with me since we became friends, something that I take full credit for.

She had been placed in the same dormitory as Tina and I and she had been super quiet the whole night. Up until I had asked her to hang out with me because I couldn't sleep, she reluctantly agreed saying that she couldn't sleep either. I still think that she lied to me. I had asked her to play exploding snap with me, but she didn't want to wake Tina up. I managed to convince her to play one game with me before we both realised that it basically impossible to wake Tina up and it ended up becoming a weekly tradition.

I knew a lot of people thought Quinn was difficult, but she's just determined to do the best she can. Mostly because of her family- her dad worked in the Ministry and her mother came from a prominent Pureblood family that went back generations. They had high expectations of their only daughter.

"Are you holding tryouts for Quidditch soon?" Mike's voice came over my shoulder as he took a seat opposite us.

"Mike, you have nothing to be worried about. You're gonna be Seeker again this year." I said, smiling at him.

"Britt-" He started with a sigh, but I already knew what he was about to say.

"I don't need to hear this again, no matter who tries out they're never going to be as good as you." It was a fact, Mike's amazing as our team Seeker, everyone knows he's one of the best fliers at Hogwarts.

"Don't make any choices just because we're friends Britt." Mike said with a huff.

"Have you ever doubted my Quidditch expertise Mikey?"

"No."

"Then there you have it. Oh- Quinn are you gonna finally tryout? You'd be a great Keeper- you'd scare the crap out of anyone trying to score." I grinned, looking over to the blonde as she lifted her head up from her notes from this morning's lesson.

"Not likely Britt, I'd rather watch you guys have all the fun, besides I'll have enough excitement with Prefect duties." She said with a shrug. I knew Quinn could fly really well, I had seen so myself all the times when we had played at Mike's property over our Summer breaks. We always played two on two matches with Tina, and Quinn had surprised us all with her skills.

"Ugh, please?" I moaned, tilting my head to the side, giving her the you're-my-bestest-friend-please-do-it face.

She eyed me carefully, not buying the look until I heard Mike speak up too.

"C'mon Q, Tina's trying out for Chaser and you can try out for Keeper- everyone's sick of Sutton bringing his drama onto the pitch, we've never had a practice or a game without his girlfriend getting jealous of Britt or someone else." Mike said. It's true, Sutton was good and all, but I could deal without having to assure his girlfriend that I was most definitely not interested in him.

"Pleaaase…" I pouted, Mike joining me as we watched Quinn try and hold back a smile. Looking down to her books again, I heard Mike let out a little noise that sounded like a struggling baby as he whined out her name again. I watched as she rolled her eyes, and letting out a resigned sigh before she looked back up at our matching hopeful grins.

"Okay, fine."

"Yes!" We cheered, reaching out across the table as we high fived each other at the same time.

"I'll tryout, that's all." She said staring me straight in the eye, trying to look serious as she turned wordlessly back to her books.

"This is going to be so great! Now we'll be able to hang out more instead of you doing your boring Prefect things!" I said looking between Quinn and Mike.

"Actually, speaking of Prefect duties, Quinn, we have to go see Flitwick after dinner tonight to get our schedules. I saw him this morning and he told me to let you know." Mike said, flipping through his Advanced Potions book, underlining certain things with his black feathered quill.

"That's fine, we'll just go to his office together." Quinn noted, not looking up.

"Sounds good." He mumbled back.

I was slightly jealous that Quinn and Mike were chosen to be Ravenclaw Prefects this year, I was technically best in our class, but I knew that saying it out loud and knowing it in my head were two different things. Quinn was pretty touchy on the subject of our grades, she and Mike were just bellow my in our class and I knew that talking about it only made Quinn a little put out.

When it came to spells and schoolwork it had always come naturally to me. My mother was a great witch, at least that's what my father told me. I think he was biased though, not because she was his wife but because he was a muggle and didn't really know any other magic people except me and her.

He's amazing though, he always wants to know what I'm studying and tries to help me even if he doesn't understand much when I go home for break. He's read a lot of my old textbooks, I think he wants to be as prepared as he can for my future.

Even though I didn't get Prefect I was still ecstatic that I had gotten Captain of our Quidditch team, our old Chaser, Henry Jones had been Captain since his fourth year when I had tried out for the team. He'd taken a chance on me at tryouts and we'd both found out that working together on the field was as easy as breathing. I was sad when he graduated but I new my old friend was going on to better things.

Looking down to my book bag I pick out my Ancient Runes text book and begin re-reading the first chapter again. Grabbing my quill to make notes on the spare piece of parchment that I had left tucked into the pages from the last time I had opened it.

"Hey, what have you guys got next?" Mike asks us as we collect our things for the next lesson.

"Potions." Quinn says as I nod along.

"So do Tina and I!"

"Did you guys bribe someone into giving you guys the exact same schedule?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What no! Besides, you're two are in most of our classes we have together- Ancient Runes, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts together later, same with Quinn." He defends quickly. I'm still not convinced though, they must have bribed Flitwick with a new step stool or something. Mike shakes his head laughing at me as he waves goodbye, saying something about meeting waiting to walk Tina to class.

As we make our way to the dungeons I feel myself shudder, I've never really liked this part of the castle. It's always been so cold and dark, I remember being afraid of Vampire's or Werewolves jumping out from behind the pillars in first year.

Turning the corner we make our way to Slughorn's classroom. Looking up I see Noah Puckerman running from the opposite end of the corridor, turning his head back over his shoulder as though something's following him. A few feet in front of us, Sebastian Smythe the Slytherin Chaser calls out to him.

"Which unlucky girl did you hit on this time Puck?" Smythe calls Puck barks out a laugh.

"No one!" He defends quickly before looking back over his shoulder again.

"But if you do find my body in the lake tomorrow morning, just go to Lopez." He calls as he reaches the class door swinging in smoothly with his arm on the door frame. Saying her name caught my attention, looking down the corridor quickly to see if the girl from this morning is behind him. It's empty though except for a couple of other Slytherin's coming up from their common room.

I hear Quinn scoff at him as we walk in behind Sebastian through the door. Ignoring her I look over to Puck who slumps down onto a stool towards the middle in the centre of the bench, Sebastian taking the spot to his left.

"What did you do to her this time?"

"Nothin' man." He shrugs turning in his stool.

Looking to Quinn I see that she's about to go for the free seats in the front, nodding quickly to myself I make a quick decision. Grabbing Quinn's sleeve I direct her to the seats opposite Puck, far enough away not to draw attention but close enough so I can still see the Slytherin's.

"Why are sitting here?" Quinn asks, shooting me a weird look as I shrug, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Cause their wouldn't be enough room for Tina and Mike to sit with us over there." I smile, cheering inside for my quick thinking. It's true, Tina and Mike would've had to sit somewhere else and that would've sucked.

"Okay." Quinn concedes, looking to the two empty seats on her right and to the front of the room as Mike and Tina walk in, waving them over to us.

I look over to my right, eyeing the spot that's next to Puck, knowing the reason I had made Quinn sit here being that I hoped that Santana would take the seat next to her best friend. Quinn said that they were always together, and maybe if I could be closer to her then I might be able to find out more about the mysterious brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, thanks to those reading, reviewing and alerting, stay beautiful. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Let me know what you think! Seriously, I don't know where I'm going with this._

Trudging back into the common room I spot Puck over by the couches, lounging with his feet crossed on the table in front of him.

"I'm never moving from here ever again." I groan, flinging my body to the sofa opposite him, rolling in towards the back of the cushions.

"Look, get up we have Potions and just because you're an idiot doesn't give you the right to start being lame."

"When have you ever cared about class?" My voice is muffled against the leather, my hair falling across my face.

"Since you stopped. Besides, we both know that one of us has to and since you turned into a loser this morning I have to be the one stuck making sure you don't fail or else you'll get all bitchy and blame me for it."

"Fuck you."

"You wish. Where the hell did you run off to anyway? I thought you were going to fall down or something when Pierce was talking to you." He laughed. Hearing the sound of parchment ripping, I fought the urge to turn around. Only to feel something small hit me directly in the back of the head, growling out as a flipped my body back around to face him.

"Don't do that again. And I'm not fucking telling you, that was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me." I huff out, picking up the rolled up wad of parchment and lobbing it in a perfect arch into Puck's forehead.

"Dude," He narrows his eyes, flicking the parchment, but missing as it land feebly onto the table, "not true. Besides, now Pierce knows who you are. She totally wouldn't stop staring at you when you bolted either." I scrunch my eyes together tightly as I roll onto my back, my eyes studying the cement roof high up above us.

"She was just looking at me like I was a weirdo that almost killed her."

"Nah, you're wrong S." He says, his voice sounding not entirely sure, almost as though as if he doesn't know if he believes what he's saying. Getting ready to reply with a 'no, you're wrong.' I'm interrupted by a loud clap as I see Puck standing up out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop moping like a girl and hurry up! Go get your junk and meet me back here in two minutes." He orders moving towards the front of the common room muttering something under his breath.

What I wasn't prepared for though was the couch titling forward suddenly and heaving me off onto the floor, my back smacking into the hardwood floor of the common room with a loud thud. I could feel people watching me and laughing, but they stopped when they noticed the glare I was giving them. Puck was gonna be transfigured into a bug and then squashed by the end of the day.

It turns out he didn't wait for me as I left the common room, trudging down towards the potions classroom by myself. Trying to remember the incantation to change hair colour, so I could permanently turn his ridiculous mohawk bright pink.

Knowing Puck he was probably waiting for me to do something obvious as revenge, but ever since I had been practicing silent spells I realised just how much better subtle pranks could be. Turning into the doorway I noticed that I was the last one to arrive, most of the seats already having been taken.

Towards the middle was Puck sitting on a stool, sitting next to Sebastian, tapping his wand against the bench actively avoiding making eye contact with me. Narrowing my eyes I glanced around the rest of the room. Fighting off the urgh to vomit as I noticed Hummel in the front already leaning closer and closer to Anderson.

Behind them Berry was next to that oblivious giant of a boy from Gryffindor, I had no idea how he had even managed to get into this class. He looked nervous while Berry was lost in her own world talking to him while he just sat there, unable to make a break from the goblin.

Flitting my eyes to the table next to mine and Puck's I groaned. Sitting there was Brittany, Quinn and girl and boy Chang. Taking a chance I let my eyes wander- expecting Brittany to be in her usual world of being oblivious to my existence- I looked to her face only to notice her staring right back at me.

Tearing my eyes away I quickly strode over to Puck. Sighing as I noticed the only seats available was either next to the wall with Sebastian or next to Puck, meaning next to Brittany. But knowing that he had left the seat there so my left handed wouldn't knock into his right hand by accident. Gripping my book back tightly I slid onto the stool next to him, my plans of revenge all but a distant memory.

Pulling my books out I ignored the set of eyes I could feel burning a hole into the side of my face. It seems that Puck can feel it too as he leans over to whisper in my ear, except no one ever really taught Puck how to whisper.

"You've got a stalker." He says in a low voice, I can pretty much hear the satisfied smirk in his voice.

"I'm fucking aware. Why is she looking at me?" I whisper back, not wanting to risk being caught looking at Brittany again. I can't feel her eyes on me anymore but I can't be sure that she's not watching me.

"I don't know." Puck mumbles back.

Why would she even be looking at me anyway? Oh God, she probably thinks I'm going to fall on her again somehow. She's probably wondering how much of a loser I am, how I couldn't even speak to her properly this morning and running out and hiding like a fool.

Of all the ways I wanted to get on her radar it had to be this. Being that girl from her class that almost crushed her to death.

"Is she still looking?" I ask, not daring to move my eyes away from the open page of my Potions book that I'm not even reading.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Ha, no!… Ow, fuck! That hurt!" Puck whines, rubbing his arm.

"It was supposed to genius." I glare back at him. Glancing to his other side hoping Sebastian didn't catch on to our conversation. He's sitting there ignoring us both though, too important to even bother associating with the only people that he chooses to reluctantly sit with.

"Hello everybody, I hope we're all ready for our first lesson. Today we will be jumping straight into things and you will be producing an Elixir to Induce Euphoria." Slughorn's voice boomed through the lofty dungeon.

"The name is a slight giveaway, but, can any of you tell me exact purpose of this potion?" He asked, an expectant smile on his face. Barely a second after he'd asked the question I saw an arm go up to the left of the classroom.

"Ah, yes, Miss Fabray?" I groaned. Of course she needed to be the first to answer. I'm not sure if I prefer her answering or Berry, who also had her hand waving embarrassingly to Slughorn from the front.

I was a sure that Slughorn had selective hearing and sight when in came to Rachel, no matter how close to him she it was like she wasn't even there.

"The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker."

"Very good, five points to Ravenclaw," He nodded, before adding a second question ", might anyone know the side effects of this potion?"

"Miss Fabray?" This time I let out a soft snort, how could she raise her arm so quickly without it falling right off?

"Unwanted effects include excessive singing and nose-tweaking." Quinn said with a knowing look on her face, smirking probably in Rachel's direction who was no doubt trying to figure out a way to curse Fabray.

"Excellent, another five points to Ravenclaw." I heard Puck let out an annoyed groan next to me, unhappy with our house rivals getting points. It wasn't like he would know the answers anyway, he barely opened his books unless he was trying to look good for some girl or when I forced him to study with me.

"For the final question; does anyone know how to tell when the potion has been successfully brewed?"

All of a sudden a flash of someone else's limbs shot up in the air. Turning my face to the side I could see Brittany's hand straight up in the air, Quinn sitting next to her friend with a smirk on her face. Slughorn looked slightly shocked at his volunteer, but nodded to Brittany anyway.

"Miss Pierce, the room is yours." He motioned with a flourish of his hands.

"When the Elixir is finished successfully it produces a rainbow!" She explains with a wide smile, her eyes lighting up as she says the the last word'. I watch as Brittany bounces in her seat happily, sharing an excited look with her friends. I fight the urge to smile at her as I focus my attention back to Slughorn who nods enthusiastically at her answer.

"Precisely! Five points to Ravenclaw! Now, if you will all open your books to page 26 you will find the list of ingredients and instructions. Good luck to all of you." His voice booms around the echo-y room, moving back to his desk.

I can see Brittany off to my side, already turning the pages of her textbook eagerly. Shaking my head I turn my attention back to the pages.

"Why can't we do something cool? I thought we'd at least get to try the Draught of Living Death." Puck whines next to me, looking up to him I shrug with an equally unsatisfied look on my face.

"Slughorn's probably trying to make everyone turn into pansy's or something. He better not make us sample any, I'd sooner fling myself off the bell tower." I say with a groan, Puck agreeing with me as he aggressively flips through his textbook.

"Closely followed by me, but at least we'd be happy about dying after we took the potion and all." Puck adds, letting out a bark of laughter. I feel myself letting out a laugh too, shaking my head at him.

"C'mon let's get this over with."

I'm almost finished with my potion, tossing the last of my Porcupine Quills into the cauldron when I look over to Puck- who's standing next to me, too busy swearing under his breath. His potion far from the sweet and aromatic smell it should be omitting.

"How many Sopophorous beans did you put in there?" I ask, rolling my eyes as he pulls his half melted ladle.

"Like twelve?"

"You were only supposed to put six in!" I shout, flinching away from his dangerously bubbling cauldron.

"It says a dozen!" He snaps back, slamming his hand onto the open page of his book.

"A half dozen you idiot, can you even read?" I groan, fighting the urge to hit my head against the bench.

"Fuck you. Just tell me how I fix it?" He looks ready to throw the whole table forward, squinting his eyes as he checks through the instructions again.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I don't know how to fix that shit." I throw my hands down in frustration, quickly bringing them back up to stir my potion counter clockwise three times.

"You suck, you're supposed to know this stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry for not preparing myself for something that I knew I wouldn't screw up." I growl back, adding in my last sprig of Wormwood; the contents of my cauldron slowly turning a bright yellow.

"There's no point in you trying to save it anyway, we've only got fifteen minutes left." I add, watching as he throws in the rest of his Porcupine Quills inside his cauldron roughly.

"Or you could do that instead…" I roll my eyes. Shaking my head I turn back to my work. It's almost finished. I only have to let it sit on the fire for five minutes before it's done, letting out a relieved sigh I decided to take a glance around the rest of the classroom.

I spot Hudson in the front- his hair matted with soot and ash. I don't even want to know how he managed to make his cauldron explode. Berry next to him looking ridiculously happy with her golden potion, tossing her own tips and suggestions towards Hummel and Anderson. I wonder if she'd been inhaling the Elixir fumes between stirs.

About half of the class's work looks the same as mine, each waiting nervously for a rainbow to appear out of the top of their cauldrons. Hearing a loud cheer coming from beside me I turn my head to look at the Ravenclaw's next to me.

Brittany is standing there with a brilliant smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear at the colorful mist dancing in the the steam of her potion. I can see Quinn next to her with a small smile on her face, happy for her friend as Brittany reaches behind her to high five Chang who's laughing along with her.

"This is the coolest potion ever!" She shouts, jumping up on the balls of her feet in a little dance. I feel a sharp breath fill up lungs as I watch her. She looks so beautiful in the sparkling light of her potions, the golden glow shining up onto her beaming face.

"I can't wait to see all the rainbows on the finished potions! It's going to look so pretty Quinn!" Brittany smiles excitedly, as she eyes her friends nearly finished potions on their bench.

She seemed so happy with the little things that magic could bring. Her happiness was contagious as I fought the urge to rip open my text book and find every potion that she might like. If there was something in there that would recreate a sunset or explode with shooting stars, I wanted to make it for her just so I could see her keep smiling.

All of a sudden a loud explosion erupts from beside me, it's so loud that I can't stop myself from yelling out in shock as the whole class turns in our direction. Puck's voice shouting out from behind a cloud of smoke that spreads around our whole table and engulfs us in darkness.

"HOLY-"

"Mr Puckerman!" Slughorn's voice booms out across the room. Everyone going silent except for the violent coughs coming from my idiotic best friend. Puck's body tripping backwards- away from the dissipating mess.

Quickly reaching out I yank the hem of his robes, his heavy body surging forward towards me. Swiftly ducking as his hand almost knocks me down, he finds his feet, leaning back against the empty table behind us. His face a mixture of shock, pain and anger.

I can feel the whole class staring in our direction. Slughorn's voice is like white noise as he waves his arms about, most likely giving Puck a detention.

I can feel eyes on the side of my face again as I lift the sleeve of my robe up to wipe the side of my face- a gross layer of grey soot coming off onto my now dirty uniform. My eyes drifting over to the table next to me, the four Ravenclaw's each staring in our direction with similar looks of shock.

Except Brittany.

Her eyes are focused on me, taking in how much of a mess I probably look like. Her eyes trailing up to meet mine, her eyes widening in surprise as she sees me looking straight back at her. A feeling of panic shoots through my body- wanting to turn an look the other way, but I can't.

She's looking at me with concern, like she's worried if I'm okay. I am, the explosion didn't get me, it just ruined my clothes and makeup. Swallowing thickly, I realise that we've been stuck looking at each other for what's probably not considered a healthy amount of time for two people who don't know each other.

Just as I'm about to look away, I catch her smiling at me with a small tilt of her head in my direction. She's asking if I'm alright.

Brittany fucking Pierce is looking right at me and asking if I'm okay.

If anything, I'm really, most definitely not okay.

Quickly I nod my head with a contained smile, forcing my lips to stay together so I don't look like a grinning idiot in front of her. Her smile growing even bigger at my response, only to turn away when Fabray tugs on her sleeve, a wave of disappointment ripping through me.

Quinn's pointing proudly at her own finished potion, also emitting a rainbow like Brittany's. It's different though, still nice and everything, but it seems paler that Brittany's- less magical.

Turning back to my potion, I check my wristwatch. I still have a few minutes left until my rainbow comes up. Puck's slamming things off to the side- cleaning up his mess, grumbling on about missing the Slytherin sixth years party tonight because of Slughorn.

Biting my lip softly, I try and force down a smile as it all comes rushing back to me. Her smile, her little head nod. Everything about those ten seconds, forever engraved in my mind.

She must remember me. That has to be it! This morning when I almost killed her in Transfiguration. I feel a surge of happiness pulse through my body in excitement.

Brittany just looked at me, and I looked back. Like a normal person, a completely not invisible person. Does that mean she knows who I am now? Do I say hi to her if I see her? I have no fucking idea. Good things aren't supposed to happen to me, no, scratch that. Impossible things aren't supposed to happen to me.

What if she liked me?

That's ridiculous. She only looked at me. She's a nice person, she's the nicest person.

And I have the social appeal of a freaking Mandrake. I know I look good- I'm not conceited or anything, well, actually I am. A lot of girls ask me out. Some of them are just doing the experimenting thing, trying to see if they like it, and I didn't used to mind it as long as I got what I wanted out of it without any strings attached.

They all know that I'm not looking for anything serious, why would I? I'm definitely not the nicest person in this school, I'm probably one of the least approachable people here. That's why I'm confused, Brittany Pierce is looking at me like she thinks I'm friendly or approachable.

If she ever did talk to me I don't know what I'd do. Maybe I'd fall down or run away again, I hope that doesn't happen though. Puck's told me to talk to her before, but it was never an option. She didn't know that I existed, it would be the creepiest thing ever.

Except now, now she's touched me and talked to me- for all of three seconds, but it still counts- and she actually smiled at me today, willingly.

Does this mean I have a chance? I have no fucking clue. Oh Merlin, what if she finds out about my reputation? What if Fabray tells her about how much of a bitch I am and then Brittany hates me?

I'm fucked.

Every new hope that I'd somehow gained in the past two minutes died. Of course she's going to find out about me- if she hasn't already. It's the only thing that I have, my badass reputation protects me in this place. Being feared is better than being the other thing, I may have a ton of enemies and not many friends but at least I'm not a loser like Berry.

I have Puck, that's all that matters. I shouldn't have these feelings for Brittany. She's too good for me anyway, the exact opposite of everything I am. Light, caring and innocent, unlike me; Dark, cold and scheming.

But I'm sick of being that girl that other witches come to for a good time cause they've heard about me. Or having the wizard boys try and crack me, usually ending with myself and sometimes Puck cracking them in one way or another. Don't get me wrong, I like having fun, it's just that when I do it isn't always as great as I'd hoped.

Everyone knows that in all the years that I've been romantically available, I've never been emotionally available, it was part of the deal. Except it wasn't something I'd talked about. Something Rachel Berry thought would make an excellent verbal retaliation after that one time last year when she found out that I was the one that started the rumor that she was half Erkling.

Of course I hexed her for saying that. Her nose growing out so fast that she had to be carried to the Hospital Wing, the two weeks worth of detention had never been so worth it.

I'm not the kind of person that gets into a long-term serious relationship. I wouldn't know that first thing about it.

Shaking my head from the memories I let out a resigned sigh, Brittany is just being friendly. She's a nice person- she's probably trying to make me feel better for acting so weirdly this morning.

I take a seat on my stool, waiting for the minute hand of my watch to move faster.

"You know, if you add a sprig of peppermint it works as a counterbalance to the excessive singing and nose-tweaking..." A gentle voice whispers in my ear all of a sudden.

I know who it is instantly, a million thoughts exploding in my head, why is she next to me? Her voice, her presence, her everything scaring me, my feet loosing balance as I knock into my table.

My right hand slides forwards on the bench, my elbow shooting up into the air- catching on the underside of my cauldron, wobbling it dangerously to the side of it stand, dancing on it's side for a moment before finally tilting back to normal.

I could feel Brittany invading my space as she reached around my right side, quickly tucking my arm back into my side away from any other potential accidents. What was she saying? Peppermint? Touching me? Singing? What the hell? I shoot my attention back over to her as she draws her hand quickly back into her own personal space.

"Whoa, you don't want to loose your cauldron! That's actually happened to me before- back in first year, and then again in third year! We found Mrs Norris drinking- no! Forget I said that… I'm not supposed to tell that story." She whispered, quickly checking over her shoulder to see if any of her friends had overheard. I let out a laugh before I could stop myself, forgetting for a second how unexpected this is.

Quinn and the Chang's hadn't noticed though. Their backs facing our direction- listening to Slughorn who was now congregating them around girl Chang's cauldron- explaining something that only they would appreciate.

Brittany's head snapped back in my direction as I laugh, her eyes locking with mine and a bright smile breaking out across her face.

"Don't laugh! They'll think we're up to something!" She whispered quickly, her cat-like eyes sparkling in amusement as she tried to contain her smile.

Why was she here? Why was she talking to me? Maybe I actually was dreaming and had been knocked unconscious from Puck's explosion…

Ignoring those thought I bring myself back to the present. This is my moment to erase what happened this morning, I'm desperately trying to think of something decent to say to her. Something that will make her forget about all of the idiotic things she's caught me doing today.

"I don't know about you, but I'm always up to something," I finally say. Surprising myself, and her with my words. Was I flirting with her?, "doesn't hurt to break the rules." I continued, my voice lower than I'd expected as I shrugged. Yes, I was flirting with her. Thanking Merlin that no one could see the blush on my face.

"Only if you get caught." She smiled back.

I'm about to reply and figure out why she's next to me but I'm interrupted by our annoyingly bad timed professor.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Slughorn's voice echoed throughout the room, starling us both out of our conversation. Brittany quickly sliding back over to her table, her friends finally looking back from their little congregation over Mike's cauldron, oblivious to her brief absence.

"Times up, ladles down and fires off!" Slughorn announced. Moving down Brittany's bench, giving out notes as he graded their work, each one as perfect as the last. Coming to a complete stop as he steps in front of Brittany's cauldron.

"Miss Pierce, is that Peppermint I smell?" I turn more fully at the sound of her name. Slughorn smiling broadly at Brittany who nods quickly.

"Excellent, brilliant work! I take it you're aware that Peppermint neutralizes the side effects of the Elixir?" He asked, Brittany shyly nodding her head again, waiting a couple of seconds before shooting a discrete I-told-you-so look in my direction as Slughorn turned away from the Ravenclaw's.

I feel my cheeks heating up as Slughorn steps closer to our table, letting out a clap of his hands as my potion's rainbow finally manifests itself above my cauldron.

"Very good Miss Lopez, excellent work." Slughorn nods approvingly to me as he moves over to the rest of the class.

After a few more minutes of grading and standing their staring at my rainbow instead of Brittany, I hear the faint echo of the bell tower ring throughout the Dungeons. Effectively ending the lesson, a good thing I'm sure. Slughorn looked about ready to ask us to try sampling our potions, something I could never on good conscience when surrounded by witnesses.

Quickly pulling my things together I turn to leave from the class, pausing purposefully for a couple of seconds to let Brittany past me- subtly pretending to adjust my skirt. Her soft voice freezing my movements as she breezes past me.

"See you around Santana."

_She knows my name._


	4. Chapter 4

_I would have made this longer, except I didn't. Consider this part 1 of Britt's chapter, I'll see what I can do about fast tracking the extended part 2 for tomorrow. Sorry for the delay kind citizens, enjoy. _

How could I not have noticed her before? How could I have never seen her around the castle before? It's been the only thing I could think of this whole week, in class, during class and when I was trying to fall asleep. I kept thinking about Santana and how I could have missed a person as undeniably beautiful as her for five years.

This whole week hands down, has been the most confusing first week at Hogwarts since first year. Everywhere I went I felt myself looking around corners just incase she would be there, even when I knew that it was probably impossible I'd hoped.

During breakfast, lunch and dinner I snuck glances towards the Slytherin table, just knowing where she was seemed to calm me down. I don't know what's happening to me. I've only had one conversation with her. Technically two, but I don't know if I should count that time, it was barely a conversation.

She was in four of my classes. Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. The closest I'd ever gotten to her was in Potions on our first day, and that was because I had made myself sit as close to her as possible. Did that make me crazy? I hope it didn't.

I had asked Mike a couple of questions about Quidditch yesterday when we were studying in the library, really only so I could work in a few questions about her. Making sure he thought I was just trying to figure out Slytherin's defence tactics.

"Lopez isn't going to make winning easy this year. I heard that she already has a three hour training schedule worked out." He told me.

"Aren't they still missing a Chaser?" I questioned, positive that Slytherin still needed to hold their tryouts.

"Yeah, but I was told Brody Weston is a shoe in for the position. He's been gunning after Cooper's spot for the past four years, he's eager to be on the team."

"He's in his seventh year, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's best friends with Jesse St. James."

"Ugh."

"I know."

"Are they friends with Santana?"

Mike paused for a minute. I couldn't blame him, it was a weird question to ask, but he answered anyway.

"Not that I know of. I don't think she's friends with anyone really, just-"

"Puckerman." I sighed, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, they're pretty close."

"Are they together?" I blurt out, my eyes widening in shock. "I mean, wouldn't that suck, having your girlfriend be your Captain and having to do everything she says…" I covered, internally cringing at the mess of a conversation I'd created. Mike just laughed though.

"You know Puckerman Britt, he's never had a serious relationship with any girl. Except, well Santana, but everyone knows that they'd never get together." Mike says laughing to himself for a little while before noticing my confused silence. He gives me a surprised look, as if he just told a really obvious joke.

"Wait, you don't know? It's been like a running joke since fourth year."

"Why would the joke go running?" I ask, but Mike just shakes his head.

"Don't worry. It's just really ironic, that the only girl that the school's biggest manwhore can't get the only girl he can't have."

"Why not?"

"Cause she plays for the other team."

"They both play for Slytherin, Mike." What the hell is he trying to say? None of it's making any sense.

"No! Britt, not that team. They uh, they're both into girls. Everyone found out when Lopez hooked up with their Keeper."

"Dani?" I feel myself cringe thinking of the other girl. Maybe this is why I didn't like her- cause she's been with Santana.

Wait.

She's been with Santana? Dani hooked up with Santana. Santana likes girls. I can feel a fluttering rise up in my chest, like someone just opened a cage of butterflies in my stomach. Santana likes girls. Could that- could that mean that she might like me the way I like her?

I hear a cough and look back to Mike, he's giving me a funny look and I don't know how long I've ignored him for.

I don't want him to catch onto my thoughts though yet. I don't think he'd have a problem with it. I just don't want anyone to know before I know myself, I'm so confused and excited at the same time .

"Sorry Mike, I've got to go back to the tower- I forgot my wand." I lie, I've never left anywhere without my wand. He knows that too, but he doesn't comment, giving me that funny look again as I shoot out of the library.

Ever since yesterday with Mike I felt like I needed to talk to her again, that I needed to let her know that I existed somehow. During breakfast this morning I had ignored everything my friends has talked about, opting to alternate between glaring at the back of Dani's head and sneaking glances at Santana.

She had had her head down in her arms, like she was asleep, but she wasn't. Her hand snapping up with her wand ready just as Puck tried to throw his goblet of water onto her head, her spell sending it right back into his shocked face. They Slytherin's surrounding them laughing at the growling boy.

The way her whole face stayed calm and uninterested was so mysterious. I wanted to know everything she was thinking, if she was having a good day or if she was tired. If this were someplace else I think I would have just gone up and talked to her, but this was Hogwarts and she was currently surrounded by most rude and cold-hearted people in the whole school.

I could never just walk up and say hey, not without putting myself on several target lists. Not that I couldn't handle myself if I did, I was pretty confident with my spells and knew how to handle myself in a confrontation- I just preferred not to.

I had been out of it this whole day. My thoughts kept wandering to the new information I had found out yesterday, I couldn't find the heart to take notes in Ancient Runes, earning nudges in my arm from Quinn the whole lesson. I could already feel the beginning of tiny bruises no thanks to her.

I had also managed to make it through Transfiguration this rest of this week without anyone falling on me too. I pretty thankful for that, but I could help but be disappointed when I noticed that Santana made sure to keep a whole arms distance between herself and anyone else as she came to and from the class.

I blew my cover though this afternoon in Defence Against the Dark Arts. What should have been a smooth finish to the week ended up in the worst way I could have wanted.

"What was that?" Quinn barked. Throwing her book bag down onto her empty bunk. She had grabbed my arm as soon as we'd left Defence Against the Dark Arts, practically pulling me to Ravenclaw Tower. No one was around, everyone was either outside at the lake or with their friends in the great hall, ready for their first weekend.

"What was what?" I ask, turning and tossing my own stuff back to my bed. Ignoring the heated glare Quinn was sending me.

"That thing ten minutes ago with Santana Lopez! You keep looking at her and you've been doing it this whole week, don't think I didn't notice, I'm pretty sure even Mike and Tina know something's up." She calls back, stepping forward until she's near the foot of my bed.

"Nothing's going on Q." I say quietly, moving further away from Quinn, towards the empty centre of the oval dorm room.

"Britt don't lie to me, what's going on? Why this sudden obsession with her." She's doing that thing again. That I hate. Whenever she's mentioned Santana, Quinn looks like she wants to roll her eyes- well, she does do that, but she the way she says it makes me mad, I don't like it.

"Nothing's going on!" I shout, my hands jumping into the air trying to emphasise my point. I can tell I caught her off guard though, she wasn't expecting me to get mad. Quinn's eyes widen suddenly, her mouth opening and closing for a second before her face changes.

She steps back a couple feet, gripping onto my bedpost as she looks into the space around my head, like she's trying to figure out the worlds most difficult potion.

"Nooo… " She drags out, her voice just loud enough for me to make out. She's not saying anything else though, just staring at me with this look I can't figure out. I don't want her find out. I don't need Quinn to figure out that I like Santana- I'm not ready for her to know.

"Quinn?" I ask, moving close to her, my hand reaching out to touch her arm carefully. That seems to snap her out of it though, her whole body jolting forward as she pulls away from me.

"No, no. Oh my God, Brittany!" She looks at me frantically, her whole face dawning with realization. I feel my heart sink, looking

"What?" I ask slowly, even though I know what she's about to say.

"You have a thing for Santana Lopez!"

…

_Sorry to leave it there, hit me up with your thoughts, feelings, general questions and concerns. I know I have them- I'm flatlining here. _


	5. Chapter 5

Britt Part 2

_Thanks for all the kind reviews, messages and alerts! Also, I posted a reply to a guest review on my tumblr explaining some things! Anyway- here you go._

"No I don't!" I deny quickly. Quinn doesn't buy it though, shaking her head at me she moves closer her eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

"Then why were you asking all those questions earlier this week? And why are you talking to each other all of a sudden? I'm not blind Britt." Quinn says.

"It's nothing Q, she's just been around lately."

"You're lying. Britt, I know that look. You've been watching her all week. Britt, you cannot have a crush on _Santana Lopez_." Her voice is dripping with disdain as she says Santana's name, it makes me mad. Why can't I decide what I feel for myself?

"Quinn-" I start, ready to defend my feelings but she cuts me off.

"No, Britt. I know you! Don't deny it." Quinn gives me a hard look. Like she's daring me to lie to her. I don't though, I really want Quinn to listen to me. I want to talk to her, and try to figure this thing out with my best friend, but she's being so cold.

"She seems nice…" I relent, Quinn sighs. She looks disappointed.

"Britt, she is far from nice. You can't honestly think anything good about her. She's a bitch."

It's agitating. This whole conversation is making me feel bad and I'm getting frustrated. "You don't know-"

"No, you don't know! You only realised she existed this week and now you want to know her or whatever? I know what she's like, I've heard stories, she's not the kind of person that we hang out with." Quinn's eyes harden.

We're now standing in the center of the dorm, her arms folded across her chest, mine hanging by my sides, my fingers twitching nervously. She's only a couple of feet away from me, but it feels like miles when I finally reply.

"Or is she just not the kind of person that _you_ hang out with?" My tone is bitter and I really don't like it, but Quinn can't get away with saying these things.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, her arms tightening around her body.

"You hate everyone in Slytherin House! Tell me that's not why you don't think she's a good person." I know I'm right, she's basically told me she thought they were all worthless countless times over the years.

"They're bullies Britt. You hate bullies." She's right, I do. It's not good enough, taking in a big breath I feel my hands clenching by my side.

"Not all of them are bad Quinn. You know all the stories about the Slytherins who helped fight in the wizarding war, they were heroes Quinn, not monsters."

"But _she_ didn't do that stuff! Britt please, you can't honestly think that she'd even want to talk to you. She hates us, she hates everyone. She's always trying to knock us down in the corridor!" I may have only spoken to Santana a couple of times but I never got the feeling she hated me. Well, when she ran away from me I thought I had done something wrong, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that she was just embarrassed.

"That doesn't make her evil Quinn, you don't even know if she hates us. Ugh, I-I can't talk to you about this right now. I never even said that I liked her! I'm just curious about her, she's different, I can just feel it." My voice is soft, using everything I can to try and make Quinn see things my way.

Quinn drops her arms, speaking slowly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Quinn, I don't need you to make my decisions for me." I implore, needing her to understand.

"I know that, it's just-"

"No! Even if I kinda sorta did want to get to know her then I will if I want to! And don't say it's bad judgement or I'm wrong, I'm best friends with you aren't I? Everyone thought I was crazy, but here we are five years later and you're like, the most amazing friend ever." Quinn's face drops at that, I hadn't told her that before.

"Britt…" She pauses, not knowing what to say to me. How can she not see where I'm coming from? She's one of the most amazing people in my life, can't she let me take that chance again? She doesn't keep speaking though, choosing to look at the hardwood floors instead.

I know this silence, she's stuck. Sighing softly I feel my shoulders drop in defeat, I should have known that this conversation would only end in disaster.

"Please Quinn, just let it go. I don't want to talk about this if we're going to fight." My voice hitches, I want her to forget this happened. If she has to pretend like this isn't happening then I'll let her, I just don't want to lose my best friend because of my feelings.

She still doesn't say anything though, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. Letting out another sigh I move to turn away, her low voice stopping me. "If we don't talk about it we're going to end up angry at each other anyway."

It's something, she doesn't like this just as much as I do. Turning back, I give her a desperate look.

"I don't want us to be mad, I want you to be my friend!"

"I am your friend!" She's trying to convince me, but saying that isn't going to help anything.

"Then support me! Don't tell me I'm wrong, tell me that you'll be my best friend!" I try to contain my voice, not wanting to shout at her.

"I…I…" Quinn starts, struggling to find her voice.

Shaking my head at her I give her a final look, "I'll see you later Quinn."

"No Britt, wait!" She shouts, moving so she's right next to me- she reaches for my arm, keeping my in my spot.

"Quinn, I can't-"

"I'll support you." She says.

"What?" I feel my eyebrows knit together. Watching Quinn as she takes a deep breath, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'll support you. If you want to be friends or whatever with Santana Lopez, then I'll help you." She manages to get out.

I know this is hard for her, that she wishes this weren't happening but I don't think about that "Thank-"

"No! Wait, I'm not done! Because as soon as you realise that this is a bad choice, that everything I said is right- then you have to promise to listen to me the next time I try and warn you instead of yelling at me and calling me a bad friend." She squeezes my arm softly, letting me know that she's trying to be nice.

_Crap._

"I don't think you're a bad friend Quinn," I say back, "you're my _best_ friend. I just need you to try for me." Quinn looks relieved for a second, some tension falling away, but she swallows and looks back at me strongly.

"Promise me Britt." I know it's a pointless promise. She just wants to prove a point, but I know I'll prove her wrong, nodding slowly I pull my arm away from her grip.

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay." She nods back with a constrained smile.

"You're wrong though, I'm right. I know I am." I say, turning my head to glance out the window above my bed.

"I do hope you're right you know." She says after a a few seconds.

"Do you?" I ask, turning my head back in her direction.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want those jerks to hurt you."

Smiling softly at her, I feel a warmth in my chest. "I'm not going to. I have a good feeling about this. I can't explain it- when I look at her I get this feeling in my chest, like I _need_ to go and talk to her. Sometimes- sometimes I catch her looking at me, and I think that she feels it too but she always, always looks away." I blurt out. It's feel like weight lifting off my chest, finally being able to tell Quinn about the thoughts that had been knocking around in my mind the past week.

Quinn doesn't say respond, she looks like she wants say something though; an unsure look on her face.

"What is it Q?"

"What if you find out that she doesn't feel the same way when she looks at you?" She asks.

I wanted to say, how could she not? But another part of me freaked out at her suggestion. I was worried that I was wrong, that maybe I was making it all up in my head.

It could all be a coincidence. I might be turning it into something that it wasn't, that maybe Santana had just been looking at me because of that incident in Transfiguration and I was making it up in my head. Nodding in concession I shrugged back at her.

"Then you get to say I told you so."

Looking at her for a second, I feel a wave of tiredness run over my body, this whole afternoon did not turn out the way I'd expected. I shuffled over to my bed, flopping down on the softs sheets, trying to find a comfortable spot. A few seconds pass and I feel the bed dip down- Quinn perching on the far corner, her feet on the ground as she leans against a bed post.

I start think about today, a small smile coming across my face when Quinn speaks again.

"What's going to happen if you do become friends? You can't expect a girl like her to come hang out with us at the lake and sit next to you in the Great Hall? And what about Puckerman? He goes where she goes. I cannot be around that pig any longer than necessary." She says, watching me from her end of the bed.

"They're best friends Quinn. If you started hanging out with someone and they had friends I would at least be nice to them."

"If that were the case it'd be because I wouldn't be friends with jerks." She mutters dryly.

"Quinn," I drawl out her name, "you said you'd try."

"I know, it's just. I really don't like these people Britt." She admits.

"Have you ever had a conversation with them?"

"Have you?" She answers back quickly.

"That's so not the point Q." But she shakes her head at me, rejecting my statement.

"It kind of is. You're making such a big deal about all this and you only had, what like two conversations with her? Have you even introduced yourself properly?"

"What do you think I was trying to do today?!" I whine, glaring at Quinn- she quickly looks away from me remembering what happened before we came back to the tower.

Defence Against the Dark Arts hadn't exactly gone well today. We had been practicing non verbal spells and things just sort of got out of hand.

"Okay class! I need you to split into pairs, one will be sending out an offensive spell, and their partner will be attempting to deflect. Without speaking." Professor Sylvester called.

I immediately looked to Quinn who was already motioning me with her head towards an empty space in the classroom.

It only took us three tries before Quinn was able to deflect my stunning spell, we grinned at each other. Taking a moment to look around the room, I laughed at Mike. His cheeks were puffed out, and his face was all scrunched together, making sure he couldn't speak at all. Tina wasn't much different either, her wand violently cutting through the air as she tried to stun Mike.

A loud crash came from the middle of the room. Turning quickly, I saw a body fall to the ground.

"Uh professor! My partner's trying to kill me!" Puck shouted from the ground as he pulled himself up off the floor. It looked like he had been shot across the room and into the desk. The whole class stopped and turned towards the disruption.

Puck was glancing nervously somewhere across the room. Hearing a laugh I followed his eyes, Santana stood there calmly, twirling her wand lazily with a satisfied smirk on her face, shaking her head slowly, "What a load of- He's just making cr- stuff up! He was cheating anyway!" She called back.

"Miss Lopez! Mr Puckerman! You will finish your assignment with absolute silence or I will see you both in detention. Am I clear?" Sylvester shouted, eyes narrowing at the two. Santana slowly nodded her head, sending a glare over to Puck who copied.

"Everyone get back to work!"

"Everything's a game to them. I can't believe they haven't been expelled yet." Quinn muttered next to me, her lips pursing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're just having fun." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I watched Santana lift her wand to her throat, signing to Puck as she brought it across her throat with a teasing smirk.

"Let's just get back to work." Quinn said, ignoring my comment.

We were close to the end of the lesson when Sylvester called us all into the front.

"I shockingly see that most of you have managed to produce at least one non verbal spell, I want each to step forward one at a time with your partners and demonstrate to the class." That was easy, Quinn and I had no trouble with our spells.

There were only about eighteen people in out class, I know Quinn would have volunteered us to go first, but the professor was using the class register to call out names.

"Chang!"

"Which one?" Mike answered back with a laugh. It didn't matter anyway, they were each others partner so they both got up in front of the class.

Mike was supposed to be disarming Tina, but he totally missed her spell, crumbling to the floor from her jinx. The whole class burst out laughing, Puckerman shouting from the back about him being a girl.

"Just being a gentlemen." Mike muttered stalking back to his seat next to me in the front, Tina following close behind him, shooting off a stream of apologies.

"Lopez!"

I quickly turned my head away from Mike, my attention now on Santana as she and Puck pushed their way up front, hitting into each other's shoulders as they walked. Puck quickly shoved into Santana again, trudging forward, he stepped forward victoriously, his back to Sylvester.

I watched as Santana's face transformed into a scowl as she moved past my desk. She was barely over a meter in front of me when Puck raised his wand to her, his eyebrows furrowed together in absolute concentration.

His spell was too fast for her to react, like she didn't expect him to pull it off. Santana's eyes widened in shock as his spell forced her off her feet- flying directly into my desk, her ribs smashing right into the side, her voice catching in her throat as she stumbled to the ground.

"Fu-!" Her voice was cut off by the rest of the class, angling in their seats to watch.

"Puckerman!" Professor Sylvester shouted, calling him forward with a hard glare, looking back over to Santana who was breathing heavily on the floor in front of me. Her head blocked by the desk, I could see Quinn frowning out of the corner of my eye and Mike and Tina staring with wide eyes.

"One of you make sure Lopez isn't dying." Sylvester called dryly, throwing a glance to us. Mike and Tina looked at each other, while Quinn just kept watching.

Pushing back my chair, I moved before Mike could get up, circling around the table, Santana's face coming into view.

She looked pissed. Her hand gripping her wand as she clenched her teeth together. Swallowing nervously I moved closer, aware of my friends eyes on my face, the rest of the class eagerly eavesdropping on Professor Sylvester yelling at Puck.

"Um… Santana, right?" I started, my voice just above a whisper.

"I'm fine." She growled, not looking at me as she moved her hands to her side, ready to push herself up.

"Can you get up?" I tried again, clearing my throat a little, trying to get her to look at me. Her face turned, finally registering my presence, her eyes quickly growing wide. She didn't answer me though, instead pushing on her hands to lift herself up with a wobble.

Moving quickly I took a chance and grabbed her arm, supporting her weight as she got used to standing again. She turned to face to me, giving me a slow nod of appreciation, her attention briefly lost as she turned to Sylvester, who was up and out of her chair, yelling at Puck.

"You really like making messes in class." I said with a smile, reluctantly letting go of her arm.

Smirking slightly she turned back to me, "It's so not my fault. Puck's the idiot that can't do anything." Santana said quickly.

"Maybe you just need a better partner." I suggested, a surprised look crossing her face. Excitement rose in my chest, she was talking back to me, not ignoring me anymore and she was smiling too! Even though she must still be hurt… My eyes widened with realization.

"Oh my God! Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?!" I rushed out in one breath, reaching forward, ready to whisk her out of the room. Santana laughed, brushing me off with a smile.

"Trust me, I'm fine," I hesitated, narrowing my eyes at her for a second, "look I promise, nothing's broken." She said with a wave of her arm.

"You promise?"

"Totally." She smiled, I think she liked me worrying about her.

"Do you need me to walk you back to your seat?" I asked, hoping she said yes. Her eyes drifted away from mine for a second, noticing Quinn's narrowed eyes at us, Santana's head shaking no in reply.

"I think I'll be able to make it. Thanks though, this is like the second time you've had to deal with my shit." Santana said softly.

"I don't mind…. Maybe next time we talk you'll try not to make scene?" I asked casually. Watching as she did a double take, catching on to the meaning of my question, her head nodding quickly.

"I'll try my best." She said with a grin just as the bell rang. The class quickly pushing out of the room, ready to start their weekends. I looked around, Puck was walking over towards us, an irritated look on his face as he opened his mouth to say something to Santana.

I was quickly pulled away though, my body being shuffled out of the room by Quinn as she handed me my book bag.

"You didn't have to pull me out of there like that." I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back onto my pillows.

"I needed to talk to you." Quinn said from the edge of my bed. Forcing away my frown I sighed, not really in the mood to talk with Quinn, now that I'd remembered how she'd ruined my moment.

We were quiet for a long while, just sitting in the empty room when Quinn finally spoke, changing the subject.

"When are you holding Quidditch trials?" Her voice soft.

"Sunday, Mike helped me post the sign up sheet this morning in the common room. We already put you and Tina on the list." I replied. I was excited for the try outs, I wanted to have my team ready for our first match. The roster still hadn't been posted, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy season.

"Are you going to come down to Hogsmeade with the rest of us tomorrow?" She asked, laying back across the foot of my bed. Yesterday when we were at the lake at lunch Sam Evans and his girlfriend Mercedes Jones had asked us if we wanted to go to the three broomsticks with them and some others.

"I think I'll just hang out here," I said. "I'll go with you guys some other time." The room growing quiet again, it was awkward. I wanted to ask Quinn about Santana, but I didn't want to make her upset. I needed to figure out a way to make her be more supportive.

"I let the others know when I see them."

"Mmm" I nodded against my pillow, my fingers running against my midnight blue sheets.

"B?" Quinn called to me, I looked down to her, she had rolled on her side, propping her head up on her hand.

"Yeah Q?"

"Are we okay?" She asked quietly. I wanted to say to her that we were definitely okay, but it still didn't feel right. She said she was going to help me, and Quinn always keeps her promises. So I just nodded, not saying anything, a relieved look washing over her face.

"Good. I don't like it when you're not happy." She smiled.

The rest of the night went by pretty quietly, we had gone down to the Great Hall for dinner, Mike and Tina talked a lot. I think they knew that Quinn and I were a little off, but I pretended not to notice. Throughout dinner I chanced glances towards the Slytherin table, Santana was sitting next to Rachel Berry instead of Puck who was over by some bigger guy.

Quinn noticed my looks but didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I zoned out for a couple of minutes during dinner, watching Santana's bored face as she picked at her chicken, stopping every now and then to say something to Rachel.

I watched as Santana's eyes trailed around the Great Hall, it was as if she could feel my eyes on her- her face turning in my direction, catching me staring right at her.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, it looked like she didn't know what to do, and I wasn't too sure either. Just as I started to smile to her I noticed her fingers around her goblet dance around it's side, she was waving at me. My smile grew bigger, as I copied her movement, reaching for my own goblet, I moved my fingers in reply a soft smile appearing on her face.

My attention was pulled away though, Tina was asking me about try outs and I reluctantly turned to answer. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Santana still watching me with a smile. Until a hand flew too close to her, Santana quickly turning away, trying to move further away from Rachel.

I looked to Quinn with a smile, as if she could hear me telling her in my mind that Santana was nice. She didn't say anything though, she just nodded to me with a cool smile.

My own smile not leaving my face the rest of the night, growing bigger and bigger when my thoughts kept drifting back to her small smile and wave to me at dinner.

Planning out an I-told-you-so dance in my head for Quinn as I fell asleep.


End file.
